


Уничтожить нельзя починить

by АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Hokage!Jiraiya, Humor, M/M, Parent!Jiraiya, advicer!Orochimaru, parent!Orochimaru
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Вернуться бы в прошлое и послать бы Сарутоби-сенсея куда подальше с его гениальными идеями...
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Уничтожить нельзя починить

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для WTF Naruto 2021 (на дайри)

~~Хочется разнести Коноху. Каждый день. Спалить, разбить на крошечные кусочки, утопить — хоть что-нибудь сделать с этой гнилью.~~  
Но вместо этого Орочимару вынужден проверять доклады АНБУ и чтобы его "дорогой" хокаге-сама не пошёл тратить бюджет на "вдохновение". Конечно-конечно.  
Вернуться бы в прошлое и послать бы Сарутоби-сенсея куда подальше с его гениальными идеями...  
Тихий шорох шагов, и в лабораторию осторожно проникает очередная головная боль — Узумаки Наруто. ~~Впрочем, из всех болей эта — самая предпочтительная.~~  
— Я дома, — белозубо улыбается мальчишка, после чего поспешно подбирается к нему и усаживается на небольшой стул рядом. Орочимару бегло осматривает его: ссадин новых нет, но настроение у мальчишки явно всё ещё смурное. С чего бы это? Надо будет распросить подробней забиравшего его Какаши, может, у него есть идеи.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — вежливо отвечает он и вновь погружается в очередную бумагу. Отчёт Шисуи-куна, да? Кажется, ему было велено следить за Данзо, который до сих пор слишком уж косится в сторону Учих. Орочимару, конечно, продавил через Джирайю несколько инициатив, но не всё происходит так быстро, как хотелось бы...  
~~Может, пойти к Учихам? Поднять с ними восстание, втихаря спалить эту гниль... чёрт, нельзя. А жаль. От стольких проблем за раз избавились бы...~~  
— Как дела в Академии? — спрашивает он, откладывая последнюю бумагу в сторону — на сегодня всё! Можно погулять или отдохнуть за опытами. Что угодно, лишь бы не эта гнилая работа.  
— У меня всё ещё не получаются клоны, — выдыхает растроенно Наруто-кун, отчего хочется щёлкнуть языком. Удружил ему Минато, конечно, знатно, запечатав внутри лиса.  
— Это нормально. Клоны требуют очень тщательного контроля чакры, — в который раз объясняет ему Орочимару. Он и сам без понятия, что с этим делать: все попытки просчитать, что будет, если запечатать лиса полноценно, приводят к довольно неутешительным выводам — контроль может слететь куда сильнее, и это в лучшем случае. — Не получаться будет ещё долго.  
— Ты каждый раз это говоришь... но не объясняешь, почему, — справедливое замечание. Орочимару давно ждёт, когда оно будет наконец озвучено.  
— Пошли, — он тянет за собой мальчишку в угол лаборатории, где давно всё обустроено под еженедельные проверки. Там Наруто-кун понятливо взбирается на свою кушетку, после чего терпеливо сверлит взглядом. Впрочем, кто сказал, что ответ достанется легко? — Помнишь, ты утащил у Джирайи шарики, чтобы наполнить их водой?  
— Угу, — быстро кивает Наруто-кун, пока Орочимару привычно проверяет печать и чакру. Прогресс есть: постепенно организм принимает враждебного лиса как свою часть, а потому приноравливается к его яду. Скоро, через пару лет, из Наруто выйдет что-то ужасающее в плане запасов, а если ещё и сможет оправдать надежды Минато...  
— Хорошо. Что ты тогда заметил? Как они наполнялись? Как вода из них уходила? — улыбается он и заносит в журнал новые наблюдения. Всё же Узумаки и правда уникальны, жаль, почти все перебиты.  
— М-м... Через узкое горлышко вода плохо течёт! И приходится постараться, если хочешь управлять струёй! — Орочимару довольно треплет мальчишку по волосам, отчего тот расплывается в солнечной улыбке. Даже кажется, что вся лаборатория сейчас освещается именно его радостью, а не электрической лампочкой.  
— Отлично. Контроль чакры устроен похожим образом: у тебя есть некий сосуд, и ты пытаешься отрегулировать по... струю то есть. Но это у обычных людей.  
— Значит, у меня немного иначе? А как тогда? — всё же перебивает его Наруто и пытается заглянуть в журнал, чтобы тут же отпрянуть: в записях для него только непонятные кандзи и числа. Надо будет как-нибудь заняться образованием тщательнее, раз в Академии ничему не учат. Эх, опять всё сам.  
— Верно. Представь теперь, что у тебя в шарике на самом деле их два. Один всё также с водой, а другой, скажем, с маслом. Получится ли у тебя также легко управлять струёй? — хмыкает Орочимару и убирает журнал на место, после чего вновь смотрит на Наруто-куна.  
Зря он, наверное, сейчас требует у него абстрактное мышление. Мальчишка же ещё совсем: поумнее порой Джирайи, но опыта пока совсем не хватает.  
— Хорошо, давай попробуем. У тебя есть три шарика? — меняет он тему и тут же получает искомое, после чего пять минут тратит на глупость: всовывание дурацких шариков внутрь одного. А когда ему это удаётся, возникает и вовсе новая проблема: как их наполнить, желательно не потеряв концы.  
— Вот. Готово, — выдыхает он где-то ещё через десять минут. Эта чушь того точно не стоит и лучше было бы выбрать другую аналогию, но как-то уже поздно. — Как ты видишь, один большой и с маслом, второй же небольшой и с водой.  
Он осторожно отдаёт игрушку мальчишке и указывает на раковину.  
— Попробуй налить туда немного воды. Но только её!  
Наруто-кун совсем осторожно давит на крошечный шарик, но, как и ожидалось, масло тоже попадает в раковину.  
— Не получается... — растерянно выдаёт он и немного грустно смотрит на него, ожидая совета. И, может, Орочимару даже потрепал бы его по волосам — если бы руки только не были целиком и полностью в масле после всех тщетных попыток нормально наполнить шарики.   
— Вот поэтому у тебя клоны и не выходят. Они требуют очень тщательного контроля и подразумевают один источник чакры. Но в тебе их два, и второй всё время вмешивается, сбивая, — улыбается он и тщательно вытирает руки, пытаясь избавиться от совершенно мерзкого ощущения на ладонях. Уж лучше гладить жаб Джирайи, они и то приятнее на ощупь. — Впрочем, тебе сейчас важно получить хоть какой-то контроль над собой. А там Джирайя обещал мне, что будет тренировать тебя на использование всех запасов.  
— Правда?! То есть мне надо подождать и потрудиться пока, а потом я смогу не хуже вас?! — мальчишка вновь весь светится от счастья и едва не роняет шарик на пол — хорошо хоть, все жидкости в итоге в раковине! Не хотелось бы отмывать масло от пола...  
— Да. Руки-то помой, — кивает Орочимару, после чего бросает задумчивый взгляд на часы. Обычно он в это время закрывается у себя в лаборатории, но, наверно, один раз в месяц можно и на улицу вылезти, поиграть в хорошего родителя. — Хочешь, погуляем вместе? Или потренироваться?  
— Хочу! Хочу-хочу-хочу! — мальчишка аж подпрыгивает, едва не врезаясь в раковину, а после молнией мчится к выходу. Орочимару так не торопится. Скидывает с себя халат, а после степенно идёт к ожидающему Наруто-куну, подпрыгивающему на месте.  
А после они идут вместе по улицам вечерней Конохи, мимо таких же мирно отдыхающих жителей. _И хоть бы делали не испуганный вид, "герой" же по завещанию Четвёртого хокаге._ Впрочем, сейчас Наруто-кун явно спокоен: улыбается, пусть и цепляется за руку ладонью, и просто подставляется весь солнечным лучам. По отчётам Какаши, с ним Наруто-кун намного напряжённей, но что он, Орочимару, с этим может поделать?  
— А как заводят друзей? — сбивает его с толку вопросом Наруто-кун, и Орочимару даже ненадолго останавливается.  
— Не думаю, что смогу ответить. Мне никогда особо не были интересны друзья... Лучше спроси Джирайю, у него лучше выходит общаться с людьми, — потому что у него нет желания общаться с этими лицемерами. Что вообще хорошего в людях? Кроме отдельных, конечно — свитки Второго просто великолепны! Читать одно удовольствие, сразу видно родственную душу учёного...  
— Хорошо. А почему ты не хочешь с ними общаться? — к этому вопросу Орочимару уже готов, сам же воспитывал Наруто-куна быть как можно любопытнее.  
— А зачем?  
— Говорят, друзья — это весело, — пожимает мальчишка плечами, после чего явно неосознанно цепляется пальцами сильнее. _Неужели кто-то успел отвергнуть его предложение?_ — Я бы хотел попытаться с кем-то дружить. Ты же сам говорил, что лучше попробовать и узнать, чем всю жизнь мучиться вопросом.  
— И правда, — соглашается он. Если Наруто-куну так хочется, то, может, пора пнуть Джирайю, чтобы тот тоже занимался больше мальчишкой. А то хорошо устроился: сидит в кабинете и пьёт с Цунаде саке, изредка пописывая порнографическую чушь и вылезая подглядывать за девушками в банях. Ну задания порой раздавая под строгим взглядом Сарутоби-сенсея...  
Дальше они вновь гуляют молча, пока не останавливаются в парке на скамье.  
— Орочимару-сама! Какая неожиданность вас тут встретить! — окликает его Шисуи-кун, после чего голова едва не начинает болеть. ~~И здесь дела достали.~~ — Хороший вечер, правда? О, Наруто-кун, привет!  
Шисуи-кун тепло улыбается и вытягивает из кармана небольшой леденец в виде солнышка, который отдаёт мальчишке.  
— Был в Суне, увидел и не смог не купить для тебя, — смеётся он, светясь ничуть не хуже Наруто-куна, пока на сердце у Орочимару немного теплеет.  
Наверно, даже хорошо, что Учихи всё ещё не расселились по всей деревне. Если уж сносить с лица земли деревню, то хоть их квартал можно пощадить: Фугаку ещё более строго относится к завещанию Минато, чем сам Орочимару, так что Учихи самые терпеливые и тёплые к Наруто-куну.  
— Ты чего-то хотел, Шисуи-кун? — мягко спрашивает он и тут же понимает, что да — красный отблеск мелькает в чёрных глазах очень быстро, но всё же заметно. Неужели к отчёту есть дополнения? Проблематично.  
— Не совсем я... — парень неуверенно оглядывается, а после подзывает к себе Итачи-куна с, кажется, младшим братом. По крайней мере, мальчишка упорно цепляется за руку Итачи-куна и немного прячется за него, ища комфорта и защиты. — Наруто-кун, может, поиграешь с Саске пока?  
— А он не захочет. Со мной никто не хочет играть, — спокойные слова бьют прямо под дых что Орочимару, что Шисуи-куна. Оба как-то совсем теряются, не в силах что-либо сказать. — Ну, знаешь, монстр на содержании у монстра. Даже АНБУ для присмотра нужны.  
~~КОНОХА.~~  
На какие-то доли секунды Орочимару хочется просто уйти в лаборатории, послав всё и вся, потому что эта чёртова деревня его однажды доканает. И тогда либо он её действительно уничтожит, либо сбежит куда подальше, поджав хвост и ударившись в совсем бесчеловечные опыты. Может, только мальчишку с собой и захватит, но и всё.  
Какого...  
Коноха. Просто Коноха.  
Даже у Шисуи-куна, самого известного патриота, глаза вспыхивают шаринганом от подобных слов, а руки сжимаются в кулаки и самую малость поддрагивают.  
— Добрый вечер, Орочимару-сан, Наруто-кун. Рады вас встретить сегодня, — спасает их от необдуманных поступков тихий и спокойный голос Итачи-куна. Тот с удивлением смотрит на то, как у Шисуи-куна гаснет шаринган, пока Наруто-кун немного съёживается. Сам же он слегка подталкивает своего брата к Наруто-куну, и внутри у Орочимару всё немного сжимается.  
~~Пусть Саске-кун только попробует послать Нар...~~  
— Привет. Я Саске. Мы, кажется, в разных классах... но давай дружить, — тепло и немного робко улыбается мальчишка, не обращая внимания на глупых взрослых с их проблемами. Наруто-кун от неожиданности весь краснеет, а после кивает и также неловко протягивает руку, за которую Саске-кун тут же хватается.  
— Я Наруто. Давай! — весь счастливый, он улыбается так, что Саске-кун даже чуть замирает, явно изумлённый столь сильной реакцией. Впрочем, приходит в себя быстро и утягивает за собой Наруто-куна в их собственный, детский мальчишеский мир.  
~~И почему только Второй так не любил Учих? Хорошие люди же.~~  
— У тебя прекрасный брат, Итачи-кун, — выдыхает Орочимару под согласный кивок Шисуи-куна. Он ведь действительно успел напрячься, но, кажется, воля Фугаку вдолблена в клан накрепко, никакая Коноха не переубедит.  
— Иногда я даже завидую Итачи в этом плане, — смеётся было он перед тем, как резко посерьезнеть. — Простите, не хотели отрывать вас от отдыха... Но...  
— Я по просьбе Шисуи приглядывал за приспешником Данзо. И он попытался неудачно разграбить одну из могил Учих, — кратко докладывает Итачи-кун, после чего голова у Орочимару на самом деле начинает ныть. Вот чего бы этому старому интригану наконец не сдохнуть? Но нет, шевелится, бьётся выловленной рыбой о песок времени, чтобы ему пусто было.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, это определённо важная информация, — выдыхает он. Впрочем, на этом разговор не заканчивается: они бегло обсуждают последние отчёты Шисуи-куна, как и его варианты решения проблем.  
~~На самом деле, котоамацуками на всю деревню или хотя бы Данзо звучит намного соблазнительней, чем должно быть с моральной точки зрения. Даже немного жаль, что совесть в виде Джирайи не позволит это провернуть. Столько проблем можно избежать...~~  
А после запыхавшиеся, раскрасневшиеся и счастливые мальчишки возвращаются к ним, и Орочимару уже заранее готов простить Саске-куну многие прегрешения. Может, начать строить план по разрушению Конохи заранее? А вдруг моральный компас Учихи свернёт не туда, как в своё время у Мадары, и...  
Кхм.  
Дома Орочимару возвращается в свой храм — лабораторию, где с упоением ныряет в очередной свиток исследований Второго. Вот у кого проблем с моральным компасом не было. Как и самого компаса в принципе, учитывая, что опора всей деревни на полном серьёзе разрабатывал тактики с учётом использования воскрешенных шиноби. Читать — сплошное удовольствие! Особенно про бесконечные бомбы из самого воскрешённого, в фантазии Второй себе не отказывает... Отрывается на ком-то, что ли?..  
— Опять ты в своих свитках, — беззлобно и пьяно ворчит Джирайя, подкравшийся со спины. Перегар, кажется, едва не оседает на пыльной бумаге, пока сам пьяница чудом не сползает по спинке стула, удерживаясь на ногах только за счёт неловких объятий. Вот же дурак.  
— Я тебе не раз говорил. Либо свитки, либо разрушенная Коноха. И вообще, перестань так пить, — методично отчитывает его Орочимару, даже не отрывая взгляд от аккуратных иероглифов. — А ещё поболтай с Наруто-куном. Он у тебя хотел про друзей узнать.  
— И всё-то ты помнишь, змеюка, — ворчит Джирайя, после чего осторожно устраивается рядом — в этот раз не падает со стола ни свитка. — Хорошо, поговорю, давно пора.  
Пауза. И пусть Джирайя молчит — Орочимару прекрасно считывает его мысли.  
"Как будто это сработает".  
— Молись на Учих. Младший брат Итачи-куна уже пригласил его в гости, — усмехается он, откладывая всё же свои драгоценности в сторону и зарываясь ладонью в белую гриву, чтобы бегло пропустить между пальцами несколько прядей. Ещё одна не худшая головная боль на фоне остальных.  
— Когда?! — теперь и Джирайя весь светится от счастья, возможно, даже строит планы, как зайти с парочкой бутылок саке в гости к Фугаку. Обсудить, так сказать, великолепное воспитание сыновей.  
— Сегодня на прогулке.  
— Ай, ай, змея выползла на солнце погреть шкурку? — подтрунивает над ним Джирайя, после чего нагло устраивает свою бедовую голову на коленях. — Но я рад. Ни ты, ни я -- не лучшие образцы для подражания, и если брат Итачи... как его, кстати, звать?.. поможет с социализацией... Да и сам Итачи с Шисуи гораздо лучшие примеры...  
— Если только убрать почти фанатичный патриотизм Шисуи-куна, — почти ядовито отмечает Орочимару.  
Не за что любить Коноху, кроме как нескольких человек. И, должно быть, только из-за них эта гнилая деревня всё ещё жива, пока сам Орочимару старается хоть что-то ампутировать для будущих потомков.  
Уничтожить нельзя починить. А выбора Орочимару и не дают.


End file.
